


They throw you in the deep end, then expect you to swim

by Fancyshoes



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Established Relationship, Fluff and Angst, Fukurodani is Hufflepuff, Hogwarts, Karasuno is Gryffindor, M/M, Magic, Nekoma is Ravenclaw, Seijoh is Slytherin, Triwizard Tournament
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:54:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27070786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fancyshoes/pseuds/Fancyshoes
Summary: Tetsurou was dumb, especially since Ravenclaws were supposed to be smart.But nothing, nothing could ever compare to the complete stupidity it took for Tetsurou to put his name in the goblet of fire.
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 35





	They throw you in the deep end, then expect you to swim

**Author's Note:**

> Hi welcome to the first chapter of my Haikyuu Hogwarts fic!  
> I hope you guys like this, it's my first fic in a while!  
> It's not beta Read and English is not my first language so sorry if there's any errors.
> 
> It's definitely inspired by the events of the Goblet of Fire film, the tasks will be the same but the outcome and the story around it will definitely be different!
> 
> Enjoy <3

Tetsurou was dumb, especially since Ravenclaws were supposed to be smart.

Well he wasn’t _dumb,_ Tetsurou was actually very smart but he wasn’t academically dumb. He just doesn’t make smart decisions in Kei’s humble opinion. Befriending Koutarou for instance was not a smart decision – he’s loud, impulsive and has some of the most drastic mood swings Kei has ever seen. Or when he decided to put some Alihotsy Draught in Hinata’s drink, so Kei had to hear him laugh for the entire day which was absolutely horrible. He did however make up for it by putting some Muffling Draught in Hinata’s drink the next time, that day was probably the most peaceful day Kei has had since coming to Hogwarts.

Tetsurou also always manages to lose his cat, who seems to like to make herself comfortable on Kei’s bed. How the damn cat ever ends up there is a mystery on its own but Kei fears for the wellbeing of his ferret everyday when that cat seems to be lost again.

Honestly it just feels like Tetsurou is constantly under influence of essence of insanity.

But nothing, _nothing_ could ever compare to the complete stupidity it took for Tetsurou to put his name in the goblet of fire.

“Are those two insane?” Kei shouted angrily, debating on how he was going to curse Tetsurou as Keiji sat under a weeping willow tree. The Hufflepuff merely snorted at Kei’s anger, “They would be the firsts to jump to the occasion to become a Triwizard champion. You know that” Kei just huffed as he sat down next to him, because damn it he _did_ know. “Besides, there’s many who put their name in. The odds that one of them is chosen is small”

“You should’ve been a Ravenclaw” Kei responded to which Keiji countered “and you a Slytherin” with a smile. This time Kei snorted, how many times he hadn’t heard that one.

“It almost happened, but I knew that Tadashi would be able to get sorted into any house but Slytherin” Kei admitted, Tadashi had been his only friend. First off Tadashi was muggleborn and most Slytherins were at least half-bloods if not pure-bloods and even if that factor didn’t matter Tadashi had none of the Slytherin qualities. Kei wanted Gryffindor because he would rather take the one out of three chance to be sorted in the same house as his best friend.

“I’d say the same applied for you except Hufflepuff, you are not particularly kind, Kei” Keiji teased, making Kei scoff “shut up” before a screech made both boys look up at the sky only to be met with Keiji’s snow owl dropping something on Kei’s lap – his own ferret. “What’s with all my friends their pets trying to kill mine” Kei said as the small creature crawled up his sleeve. Keiji snorted as his owl landed on his arm, “She was merely giving him a ride” he said as he gently stroked her – Addie’s – head. “Owls can never do anything wrong in your mind” Kei rolled his eyes before also reaching out to pet Addie. “Otherwise you wouldn’t be in love with one” and if Kei hadn’t known Keiji as good as he did he would’ve missed the faint blush on his friend’s face.

Keiji and Kei had met when Kei was in his third year and Keiji in his fourth, it was after Tetsurou had decided help Kei with quidditch after Ravenclaw had beaten Gryffindor and Tetsurou had flat out insulted Kei on how he played. Which at the time Kei would never admit but it definitely hurt his feelings, Tetsurou had apologized a few days later. He would’ve apologized sooner hadn’t Kei avoided him like the plague and during the apology he had somehow managed to convince Kei to practice with him. And that practice also included Keiji and Koutarou.

“Have- have you spoken to Tetsurou yet?” Keiji asked, glancing Kei’s direction.

He hadn’t, he’d seen Tetsurou and Koutarou drop their names in the goblet and had packed his stuff and left. He probably wouldn’t have known they did if it weren’t for the cheers and chants, they received being the captains of their houses quidditch teams came with the popularity and even if they weren’t captains they’d be known for their constant pranking. He’d briefly met Tetsurou’s eyes before walking away, before Tetsurou could even call out to him. He bumped into Keiji as both were leaving the building.

“No, have you spoken to Koutarou?” Kei countered, Keiji just shook his head. Yes, it was to be expected but it wasn’t like they were happy with it. It was no secret that the Triwizard tournament was dangerous, and people have died. Yes, the glory and galleons were great, but the risks were big.

Another screech could be heard as a barn owl flew overhead; Addie took off from Keiji’s arm to fly with the barn owl. Keiji laughed, “that was quick”

“We didn’t exactly try to hide either” Kei responded, he and Keiji always sat here. He looked up to see Addie circle around with Koutarou’s owl Cliff. If the owl was here that meant that the owner wasn’t far away either, and dumb is never found anywhere without his other half dumber.

Kei turned to look around the tree and low and behold, he could spot those two horrid hairstyles anywhere. Kei turned back around and let his head rest against the tree and sighed, savoring the silence before their idiotic boyfriends arrived to disrupt the silence.

Keiji stood up, “I’ll meet Koutarou halfway, give you and Tetsurou some space to talk as well” he smiled down at Kei before walking away. Kei knew Keiji had reached Koutarou’s field of vision by the excited and loud yell of his name. Kei just preferred to keep his eyes closed.

Kei still kept his eyes closed as he felt Tetsurou sit in front of him, they were both silent for a while. If it hadn’t been for Kei smelling Tetsurou he might’ve thought he was alone – but Tetsurou’s scent was quite distinctive. Well it was to Kei anyways after the whole amortentia crap they’d pulled on him.

Koutarou and Tetsurou had ambushed Kei one afternoon with a potion he was told to smell, it was in the middle of his fourth year.

“Why would I do that?” Kei answered them with a deadpan, to which Keiji just snickered. Koutarou started whining “It’s a potion we had to make, we need to know what it smells like to know we did it right”

“Humor them, Kei” Keiji said as he continued reading his book. Kei rolled his eyes but he gave in as took the potion from Koutarou’s hands. He should’ve known it was suspicious from the look they were giving Kei.

Kei carefully sniffed at the potion, “well, what do you smell?” Koutarou asked. “Give me a minute” Kei snapped back before sniffing again “Rain… leather...” he debated before sniffing again “Fireworks” before holding the potion back out for Koutarou to take it. “I guess it kind of smells like Kuroo” Kei absentmindedly said before continuing his reading, but he realized no one made an effort to grab the potion from his hands.

He looked back up to see Tetsurou staring at him, and Koutarou looked like he might combust. He looked to his side at Keiji who was just smirking, irritated Kei decided to ask, “What the hell did I miss?”

“Any idea what kind of potion would smell like that?” Keiji asked, Kei wondered why he would know. If this was one of Koutarou and Tetsurou’s potion assignments that would mean it was two years above what Kei was currently learning in potions. “probably something explosive, considering the firework” he said.

“It was amortentia” Tetsurou spoke for the first time this encounter, Kei thought for a moment before the embarrassment settled in. He met Tetsurou’s gaze before quickly grabbing his books and preparing to apparate the fuck away from here. “Tsukki wait!” Tetsurou tried but Kei had apparated away already. Tetsurou had spent days trying to talk to him, but Kei was too embarrassed and rerouted as soon as he saw Tetsurou anywhere.

Koutarou had thought the amortentia was the best way to see if Kei liked Tetsurou as well, but it’d only made Kei embarrassed and Tetsurou felt awful for making him feel that way for weeks. Tetsurou hadn’t been able to talk to Kei until Keiji and Koutarou managed to trap them both in one of the classrooms – where they’d finally been able to talk it out and Tetsurou confessed that the feelings were mutual.

“Kei”

Kei hated that, when Tetsurou said his name so softly, so affectionately. He just frowned in response, until he felt Tetsurou’s hands cupping his face. Kei opened his eyes to be met with Tetsurou’s face just mere inches away from him, just _looking_ at him. “Stop that” Kei grumbled under his breath.

“Stop what” Tetsurou _dared_ to grin, “Stop looking at me like that” Kei said a little louder “Like I’m something precious”

“But you are” Tetsurou countered “Which is why I don’t like seeing you upset” he let go of Kei’s face. “I know you’re mad about the whole Triwizard thing, but it’s an opportunity I have to take”   
“It’s dangerous, and you’re stupid, you could die you know” Kei snapped angrily, he knows he’s unreasonable and petty right now but he can’t really help it.

“I only entered, I haven’t been picked you don’t have to worry about that yet” Tetsurou said, “I’m not dying, and I wouldn’t enter if I thought I would. You underestimate me” he tried to joke. Kei shot him a look that told Tetsurou that this wasn’t the time to joke around.

“Kei, I don’t know what you’re so worried about. They’ve changed the tasks and tournament to minimalize the death toll. I know it’s to minimalize and not prevent but those are arguably way better odds” he was right, especially here you could never prevent things like death. Magic could be dangerous.

“I just, don’t want you to die or hurt yourself” Kei muttered, and suddenly Tetsurou went all gooey on Kei and started kissing him everywhere “Kei” He whined “You care about me!”

“Shut up, you know that” Kei sputtered as he tried to push Tetsurou off with little to no luck. They were both tall but Tetsurou was defined of hard muscle and Kei was lanky and skinny so there was no way that Kei would get Tetsurou off of him without magic.

“Besides Kei, I might not be the chosen Hogwarts champion. Maybe Koutarou is but I also heard that Iwaizumi and Oikawa put their names in. Not to mention your quidditch captain doing the same”

“Hinata and Kageyama tried using an ageing potion to get their name in” Kei said making Tetsurou laugh, “Lev tried the same and I wonder everyday how he managed to get sorted in Ravenclaw” now it was Kei’s turn to laugh.

“Are we good Kei?” Tetsurou asked before giving him a peck on the lips, “Yeah, whatever” Kei grumbled before receiving another kiss from Tetsurou.

So yeah, it was dumb of Tetsurou to put his name in the goblet.

“And now the moment you’ve all been waiting for” professor McGonagall spoke up as everybody took their seat. “the champion selection!” a cheer erupted from the students of all three schools before being silenced again as the fires dimmed. The professor stretched her hand out towards the goblet as it’s blue flames turned pink for an instance before a piece of paper flew out into her awaiting hand.

Everybody was dead silent as they anxiously awaited her announcement,   
“The Durmstrang champion is Ushijima Wakatoshi!” she announced, the students from Durmstrang cheered as they congratulated their champion who made his way towards the professor to shake her hand. He was pretty sure he heard Hinata gasp across from him.

The fire turned pink again before another piece of paper was spat out,   
“The champion from Beauxbatons is Shimizu Kiyoko!”

The girls from Beauxbatons erupted into cheers as they hugged and congratulated their champion, she was a beautiful girl probably some Veela blood mixed in there. She walked towards the professor and shook her hand before standing next to Ushijima who shook her hand as well.

Now, now Kei was getting nervous. The Hogwarts champion could be his boyfriend, which was a terrifying thought. If Kei was rational though it was probably going to be either Iwaizumi or Oikawa, both Slytherins being talented and smart as well as fairly popular.

Tetsurou was dumb for putting his name in that goddamn goblet.

“The Hogwarts champion” she said “Is Kuroo Tetsurou!”

But what was even dumber was that the stupid goblet actually spat out the piece of paper with his name on it.

Kei was pretty sure he was going to be sick as the Hogwarts students started to cheer, the Ravenclaw students especially loud as Tetsurou made his way towards the professor. “Are you okay Tsukki?” Tadashi whispered, not wanting to draw any attention to Kei who looked up from the table only to be met with Keiji and Koutarou staring at him from the Hufflepuff table. “Fine” Kei spat out. The rest of the ceremony was a blur and Kei was the first one to leave as soon as they could.

He couldn’t get far of course without someone trying to come after him, he could already hear Tadashi worriedly talking to Koutarou and Keiji. Kei had never been so happy to be able to apparate as many of his fellow students and friends hadn’t been able to master it. “Tsukki!” Tadashi said right before Kei apparated away from them.

He just needed some time, as selfish as he was, he just needed some time. He couldn’t possibly celebrate Tetsurou being chosen as the champion.

It was dark outside as he apparated, he took in a deep breath only to realize it was a sob instead. God he was pathetic, so incredibly pathetic and selfish what kind of person was Kei. He should be happy for Tetsurou, this was a once in a lifetime opportunity this was incredible.

“It’s not selfish that you want him to live”

Kei was startled as he turned around to be faced with Kozume Kenma – Tetsurou’s best friend even if Koutarou begs to differ. “You’re his best friend and you’re not crying, I seem pretty selfish to me” Kei just said before facing the other way again, Kenma just silently sat down next to him. “How’d you even find me so quickly” Kei asked, Kenma just shrugged.

“I’m not thrilled either, but he really wants this” Kenma said “I’m not asking you to be ecstatic about this, because I’m not either. But for Tetsurou’s sake at least cheer for him and try to be supportive – if I have to try than so do you” Kenma managed a small smile for Kei who just snorted “What did we get ourselves into” he mumbled. “You chose this” Kenma said “I had no choice I was a baby when we met”

It took the others an hour before they even found Kenma and Kei, and they were laughing which was uncharacteristic for both let alone have them laugh together. 

When they went back inside, where everyone was celebrating their chosen champions, Kei set out to find Tetsurou who was talking with Daichi, Oikawa and Koutarou. Kei just awkwardly pondered how to approach Tetsurou when Tetsurou already did the hard work for him by excusing himself to see Kei.

“Kei, I-” Tetsurou already looked guiltily at him, so Kei cut him off before he could apologize to him.

“Congratulations, Tetsu” Kei offered him a small smile and he was petty sure he heard Tetsurou croon before he wrapped his arms around Kei “Thanks _babe_ ” Tetsurou all but purred, knowing Kei would probably get all flustered from the nickname. “If you die, I swear to God. Tetsu” Kei mumbled into Tetsurou’s shoulder who just laughed. “If I die, you’ll kill me, right?” Tetsurou said as they pulled back from the hug. “Damn right I will” Kei laughed.

“Kei-chan” Oikawa crooned, “Your boyfriend is going to be famous, congratulations”

Kei rolled his eyes, luckily for him Iwaizumi already smacked Oikawa against his head so Kei wouldn’t have to. “you can be a really shitty person, you know” Iwaizumi had told Oikawa who just whined “You’re so mean, Iwa-chan.”

“How are you feeling about your opponents so far, Kuroo?” Daichi asked. “Ushijima looks like a real jerk” Oikawa said sticking out his tongue as if to mock the Durmstrang student. “You’re just jealous he was in the Seeker Weekly before you were” Iwaizumi said to Oikawa “Kiyoko is very pretty” he followed up, “Well why don’t you just date her Iwa-chan!” Oikawa pettily argued making Iwaizumi roll his eyes before he grabbed Oikawa’s hand – as if to assure him he wasn’t going anywhere.

“They were both pretty quiet, I feel like Kiyoko was shyer, but Ushijima was just silent apart from few words we spoke” Tetsurou said “I feel quite out of place honestly” he laughed.   
“You say that as if Kenma and Tsukishima aren’t your best friend and boyfriend” Daichi said, making Tetsurou laugh. “I’m also his best friend!” Koutarou chimed in.

In the midst of all the Triwizard craziness, classes still continued and so did the quidditch practices. Kei dreaded practice most since his team decided to interrogate Kei every chance they got, asking him how Tetsurou felt, if he knew anything about the challenges if he had met with Mrs. Skeeter yet for the daily prophet. Hinata, Kageyama, Tanaka and Nishinoya being the main culprits. Sugawara seems to be the only one who understands that Kei is trying to forget about the life-threatening experience his boyfriend is going to go through in a few weeks.

Kei hadn’t even seen Tetsurou that much the last few days, they were both busy with classes and practice and the free time Tetsurou did have was spent preparing for the Triwizard tournament. The things Kei heard about Tetsurou came from Koutarou who shared classes with him.

“He’s working out like crazy and taking he’s studying up on his charms” Koutarou told him after their extra practice – without Tetsurou for the first time since they started – “He’s scheduled to have an interview for the daily prophet tomorrow” Kei just nodded as he removed some of his quidditch gear, his muscles ached from blocking Koutarou’s bludgers. “They announced the first task is going to take place near the end of November, which means that the Yule ball will either be just before the second task or afterwards”

Ah right, the yule ball will fall on Christmas during a Triwizard tournament and would be open to fourth year students and up. Everyone trying to get a date, chocolate laced with love potions being given out in hopes of increasing their chances, ridiculous. Kei would never willingly go – until he realized that Tetsurou would probably ask him and he couldn’t exactly say no then. Tetsurou was his boyfriend yes but he also was the Hogwarts champion and he couldn’t go alone so unless Kei rather have some starstruck fourth year dancing with Tetsurou he’d have to go.

“I can’t believe you’re already dreading a social event two months before it even is held” Keiji laughed as he looked at Kei’s distressed expression. “Tetsurou wouldn’t force you to go you know!” Koutarou said, clapping Kei on the back – which hurt because Koutarou doesn’t know his own strength and it wasn’t like Kei’s body wasn’t aching all over anyways.

“I’d rather go to a stupid ball than have some stupid fourth year go with Tetsu” Kei groaned, “I honestly don’t get why he is even popular he is a giant nerd”

“That’s part of his charm, wouldn’t you say Kei?” Keiji teased him as he huffed.

Kei was sitting at the Gryffindor table reading his copy of _Winogrand's Wondrous Water Plants_ before his potions class when he was suddenly turned around at met with a blonde woman who was levitating a quill and piece of parchment in front of her. He was pretty sure he heard Hinata and Nishinoya gasp and mutter their words of jealousy.

“Tsukishima Kei” the woman spoke, before Kei could open his mouth to answer she grabbed his hand and shook it “Rita Skeeter of the Daily Prophet”

Kei internally groaned and cursed Tetsurou.

“Mrs. Skeeter” Kei said in acknowledgement “Can I help you?”

Her eyes lit up before pulling Kei up from his seat “Why yes! I’d like to ask you a couple of questions, come with me dear” she already started walking away. Kei wanted to say no, but he realized she had levitated all his stuff to float after her. “I’m so jealous!” Hinata said as he looked at Kei “So cool”

“Is it too late to jump off of the astronomy tower?” Kei groaned before quickly bidding his goodbye. He then noticed that a lot of the students were looking at him – god how embarrassing.

He followed Mrs. Skeeter into an empty classroom where she sat at one of the desks, his stuff already splayed out on the desk as well. Kei sat down opposite of her as he gathered all his belongings.

“A fifteen-year-old fifth year Gryffindor, beater on the quidditch team and one of the smarter Gryffindor students” she said, and Kei saw the quill move on the parchment. “That would be me” Kei said as-a-matter-of-factly. “How long have you and Kuroo known each other, Mr. Tsukishima” she asked, and Kei slightly squinted his eyes. She must be trying to get something out of him.

“We met when I was in my third year and he in his fifth during a quidditch match” he told her “He offered to help me practice after he told me I could do a better job”

“Was that when you two started dating?” she asked bluntly, making Kei sputter a bit. She was quite straight forward something Kei had no problem with unless it was about his personal and _private_ life. “No” he simply said “we started dating halfway through my fourth year”

“I guess you haven’t been together for that long then, a bit more than half a year at best” Mrs. Skeeter said, and Kei didn’t really know what to say because it wasn’t really a question.

Their relationship was definitely still in the early stages, they had seen each other a few times over the break but Kei went to visit some of his family in France and Tetsurou spent a lot of his break with his father who was a Magizoologist taking care of various creatures and writing Kei about them.

Tetsurou was also a seventh year, he would turn eighteen shortly after Kei would turn sixteen and if he didn’t die during one of the Triwizard tasks he would graduate soon. Tetsurou would go on to pursue a career and Kei would be stuck at Hogwarts for at least two more years. He’d understand if Tetsurou would break up with him during that time. He probably wouldn’t want to be tied down to a Hogwarts student when he graduated – but he could selfishly hope Tetsurou wouldn’t.

“Well?” Mrs. Skeeter asked impatiently.

“That was an observation, I heard no question” Kei said as he noticed she was getting a little irritated. 

“What are your feelings regarding Mr. Kuroo being the Hogwarts champion?”

“I personally wouldn’t get why anyone would voluntarily participate, it’s dangerous.” He could tell something like this was what she was looking for “But I am nonetheless proud of him, Tetsurou is very smart and a talented wizard”

“So what you’re saying is that it was reckless of him to even participate, your disdain towards the tournament is apparent so this must not have been consulted with you beforehand?”

“My opinion shouldn’t matter, who am I to hold him back from an opportunity like this even if I personally don’t see the appeal” Kei frowned at her, she was trying to twist his words. “All you should know is that I am proud of him – like everyone at Hogwarts – and I will cheer him on in the upcoming tasks.” Kei picked up his books before making his way to the exit

“Mr. Tsukishima, I am not finished-” Mrs. Skeeter tried to get him to sit back down.

“It was nice to speak wit you Mrs. Skeeter, but I don’t think my opinions will matter to any of your readers. They’d rather read what the champions are thinking”

Kei exited the classroom only to be met with Hinata, Nishinoya, Tadashi, Yachi, Kageyama and Tanaka trying to eavesdrop. “caught red handed” Kei simply stated. Hinata spluttered “Tsukishima you bastard, getting interviewed for the Daily prophet!”

“It’s not like I wanted that” Kei sighed before walking past them, “What do you mean you didn’t want it!” Hinata scoffed. “It’s not like they interviewed me about anything noteworthy I did, they wanted me to talk about Tetsurou. Something the man himself is quite capable of” Kei said before deciding to apparate away because he didn’t feel like arguing with Hinata.

Kei apparated in front of the portrait of the fat lady, “password?”

“Alea iacta est” Kei recited before the portrait swung open revealing the entrance to the Gryffindor tower where Kei went straight to his room. He dumped his books on the bed startling his Ferret who made some noise in protest before Kei picked him up. “You’re quite the crybaby, Pete” Kei said as he placed his pet on his shoulder before sitting down on his bed. He eyed the unopened letters from his brother at the end of his bed. Akiteru was in Romania right now, his friend was a Dragonologist and Akiteru had come along as healer in case things went awry. Kei was very interested in Dragons, he had been ever since he was a little boy. His parents gave him many books about dragons, he was however not allowed to talk to anyone about it since they might not be wizards such as Tadashi who came from a muggle family.

Kei opened his letters, Akiteru talked about Romania and how Kei would like it here – mostly because of the dragons, and about what they’re doing and which dragons they encountered. He also talked about how they’re hunting for three specific dragons commissioned by Department of International Magical Cooperation. He also asked Kei about school, how he had heard about the Triwizard tournament and asked if Kei knew the Hogwarts champion.

Kei hadn’t ever really told his family about Tetsurou, only a little bit about how a Ravenclaw student offered to help him get better at quidditch. Every time Kei went out of his house to meet with Tetsurou he just told his parents he was going somewhere with Tadashi. Only when he went back to Hogwarts Kei told his parents he had a boyfriend at Hogwarts, A seventh year Ravenclaw. Akiteru didn’t know since he hadn’t been home in a while, and he doubts his parents told him since they knew this would be something Kei would want to tell him.

So, Kei couldn’t help but laugh at the question, Akiteru would probably learn soon enough when he reads the Daily Prophet tomorrow. 

Kei quickly wrote his response to Akiteru, he wrote about how he _did_ know Tetsurou and how he’d love to visit Romania too sometimes and if Akiteru could send him a dragon while he was there – it would never happen but imagine having your own dragon.

Just as Kei sealed the envelope, Hinata burst through the door followed by Kageyama and Tadashi. “Tsukishima don’t apparate away from me!” Hinata yelled out, Kei simply rolled his eyes and continued to ignore Hinata and he could practically feel the red head vibrate with anger from being ignored. “Shut up dumbass” Kageyama was surprisingly the one to tell Hinata off, even if Kageyama and Kei didn’t seem to see eye to eye mostly it felt like the two of them were also the most similar out of the four of them. Kei looked at Kageyama and it was clear he understood that Kei appreciated him shutting Hinata up for once.

Hinata just huffed before grabbing some of his books and storming off again, Kageyama just let himself fall down onto his bed. Kei got up from his bed, “I’m going to send some post”

“It’s not a Hogsmeade weekend” Kageyama said to which Kei just shrugged, he’d never been caught sneaking off before.

Kei was about to leave the room, when Tetsurou’s cat walked in meowing loudly – as if to announce its arrival. Kei groaned as he scooped up the cat to return it to his rightful owner, the cat just seemed to purr as Kei carried it. “Where’s your stupid owner this time” Kei asked the cat, as if it would answer him.

He hadn’t however expected to find Tetsurou standing in front of the fat lady, as if he was waiting for Kei.

“Hi baby” Tetsurou said as he took his cat from Kei, “It’s nice to see u too, Kei”

Kei snorted, “What were you doing here? Waiting till someone would go in or out and ask them to tell me to come down?” Tetsurou just smiled sheepishly which answered Kei’s question. “I felt like we hadn’t seen each other in a while, I wanted to see you”

God, Kei really hated feeling like this giddy schoolgirl with a crush around Tetsurou, but he just kept spewing shit like that.

“I was heading to the Owl post office; I have some post for my family”

“sneaking out? Such a bad boy. I’m in” 

“It’s all because you’re such a bad influence on me” Kei smiled and Tetsurou gave him a grin back before grabbing to hold his hand after putting his cat down, who simply made his way back towards the Gryffindor tower.

Yeah, the next day he stood on the front of the Daily Prophet together with Tetsurou, both grinning as they held hands. No privacy in Hogwarts anymore for him. He hadn’t even been able to wake up properly before Hinata was yelling at him and shoving the paper in his face. The whole front page was about him and Tetsurou. He felt a bit better after seeing that the second page was mostly about Ushijima and his best friend who Mrs. Skeeter apparently thinks is his secret lover; Tendou Satori and the third page was about Kiyoko and her many admirers (Tanaka and Nishinoya among them).

He could already imagine his family’s reaction, and he was not looking forward to his next batch of post from them.

He didn’t have to wait for the post because McGonagall had informed him Akiteru was on the school grounds and had asked her to tell him since he didn’t want to disturb Kei’s classes – as if they weren’t disturbed anyways because of everyone asking questions and staring at him.

“So, your brother is at Hogwarts?” Tetsurou asked him during their quidditch practice with Keiji and Koutarou. Kei nodded, “Do I get to meet him?”

Kei had thought about it, the fact that Tetsurou had as well, made Kei feel kind of giddy inside although he hid that of course. Tetsurou wanted to meet his family and surely, he wouldn’t want that if he was planning on calling it quits anytime soon.

“He told me to meet him after practice, I’ll ask him if he wants to meet you” Kei had answered, and he was pretty sure Tetsurou was grinning so hard that his cheeks must’ve hurt.

When Kei met Akiteru he was immediately noogied by his older brother, “So, Kei. When were you gonna tell me that you had a boyfriend – and the Hogwarts Triwizard champion at that!” Kei rubbed his head after Akiteru finally released him from his grip. “I told mum and dad last summer – you weren’t there. I wrote it in my last letter to you but I sent that with the post yesterday”

“When am I meeting Mr. Kuroo Tetsurou then, I need to have the big bro talk with him”

“Please don’t do that…” Kei sighed “Tetsurou wanted to meet you as well so maybe tomorrow or something” he mumbled before changing the subject “Why’d you want to meet me in the forest?”

Akiteru grinned, “You remember Tenma, right?” Kei nodded “You guys were in Gryffindor together, and he’s the dragonologist you’ve been accompanying”

“We were commissioned by the ministry to gather three specific dragons,” Akiteru said leading Kei further into the woods, and just as Kei was about to ask something, he heard it.

_A roar._

Kei looked at Akiteru before they pushed the bushes aside, there in big cages surrounded by multiple men and women were three _dragons._

Kei had never seen dragons before in real life – and was extremely jealous of his brother’s work. But here they were – three dragons in the flesh roaring and spewing fire.

“I bet you know which one is which right” Akiteru grinned as they approached the cages a little bit closer.

“That silvery-blue one is a Swedish short snout; her fire is blue. The smooth red-gold one is a Chinese Fireball, she has really protuberant eyes” Kei’s eyes travelled to the last dragon “That’s a Hungarian horntail – one of the most dangerous dragons in the world”

“You really know your dragons” a voice behind them piped up, Kei turned around and was met with a short man with black hair – probably Akiteru’s friend Tenma. “You want to be a Dragonologist?” he asked. Kei shrugged “That – or maybe just a Magizoologist. Tsukishima Kei” he said after offering his hand, “Udai Tenma” the man – Tenma introduced himself.

“This is the first task, right? Fighting dragons?” Kei asked, Akiteru and Tenma hesitated a little before nodding; “We’re not really allowed to tell, but maybe you just figured it out yourself and told your champion about it” Tenma said with a smile “It won’t be long before Durmstrang or Beauxbatons figure it out either, so we might as well take the advantage” Akiteru added.

“I have to tell him right away” Kei said, he was about to apparate away when Akiteru grabbed his arm. “I’ll see you _and_ him tomorrow, then?” he grinned “as a thank you for the hint?”

“Sure, sure” Kei said a little flustered before apparating away to tell Tetsurou what he’d found out.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys like it so far, let me know! if you have any ideas or suggestions for the story as well let me know I love getting Inso from u guys!


End file.
